This invention is in the field of quick lace tightening arrangements for shoes, boots, or skates and the like.
Conventionally laced shoes are difficult to tighten and tie for many people. For example, certain handicapped persons and small children find it almost impossible to do. Also, there are times when it is desirable to tighten the laces of shoes previously tied, which is time consuming and often inconvenient or difficult.